Calendar repair is a process for verifying the accuracy of important meeting properties. In some situations, calendars contain appointments (meetings) that may be organized by one person, the Organizer. The same meeting may be represented as multiple independent items stored in many different calendars of all attendees of the meeting. The Organizer, attendees, and calendar applications may change these independent items during the lifetime of the meeting, making them inconsistent between what the Organizer has on the calendar and what attendees may have on their calendar. This often causes problems because, if the meeting gets out-of sync between the organizer and attendees, it may cause attendees to miss the meeting. The conventional strategy is to rely on attendee users to keep their own meeting appointments in-sync and up to date, but these users may not always be able to identify discrepancies.